<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TILL THE END OF ETERNITY by inazyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189604">TILL THE END OF ETERNITY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inazyz/pseuds/inazyz'>inazyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, YiZhan, bjyxszd - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, zsww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chen Qing Ling, Gusu, Historical Fantasy, M/M, MalexMale, Yunmeng, the untamed - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inazyz/pseuds/inazyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so short glimpse of life of Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian after the truth exposed in Guanyin temple. What happens soon after? How do they live? what do they do? How does their happily after look like?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, WangXian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Come to Gusu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Wei Ying</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Did this turn of event affect me in any way? No. I have long ago gotten used to the accusations and useless words from strangers who did not matter a single ounce in my life. </p>
<p>Even now that I was proved completely innocent, this had nothing to do with me. The only thing that I cared from all this revelation was that I was not involved in the tragic death of my Shijie’s husband. That my nephew did not suffer because of me. There was no emotion right now. Just staring at chenqing all I could think about was the new world I had discovered. Not long ago a new purpose in fact the only purpose I could fathom, he was just beside me, the light I had found since long ago but only acknowledged now. How I wished to stay with him forever. To give myself to the person beside me.</p>
<p>I turned to look at Lan Zhan only to see that the man was staring at me already. The hundreds of emotions displayed in those two orbs. Our eyes glowed as they made contact with each other. I couldn’t bring myself to smile. I was happy to glad but I still had to digest all that Zewu Jun had told me.</p>
<p>Was it true? Did my Lan Zhan really suffer that much? It was all because of me. He suffered because of me. I was the reason for his misery. He had helped me on that fateful night and all I did to return his favor was to forget what he did. Maybe he noticed what I was thinking because at that instance because immediately then he clasped his hand in mine and shook his head to tell me that what I think is not true. I gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>He doesn’t need to worry about me anymore. I won’t let him stress, won’t let him live in uncertainty, not anymore.</p>
<p>“You know that I can read what’s sprinting in your mind, right?” he said, softly enough only for me to hear.</p>
<p>“Trust me Lan Zhan, if you knew I am sure we wouldn’t be sitting here right now.” I played along with a smirk.</p>
<p>“If that is what you are aiming for, I will make sure to fulfill your thoughts to the fullest.” He whispered. “Love you till you can’t take it anymore” his husky voice echoed.</p>
<p>I immediately blushed. If that is what you wish, if that is what you want then I swear on you Lan Zhan I will love you the way no one has ever loved you. You rain down your kisses and I will collect them in my bosom. You shower me with your love and I will return it twice as much. You love me and I will wholeheartedly be yours, forever.</p>
<p>“Lan Zhan, there won’t come a time when I can’t take enough of you or your love.” I countered and he smiled faintly, satisfaction in that smile</p>
<p>                     ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p>“WANGJI”</p>
<p>We both turned to look at a fuming red volcano about to burst, or should I say Lan Zhan’s uncle.</p>
<p>Lan Zhan held my hand wanting to get up but after a thought left my head gave me a slight nod and walked back to his uncle. I saw his uncle talking to him with a furious face but soft voice. Oh well! Look what we have here, I sighed. Looks like this will continue for a long time.</p>
<p>I tilted my head a bit from the pillar as I saw Jiang Cheng looking at me with an anxious face. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Then looked again was about to approach when many disciples came rushing towards me and Lan Zhan who by then had come beside me.</p>
<p>They started asking questions at once. Wanted to know what happened in the temple. If I was the Wei Wuxian from 16 years back maybe I would love to show off my accomplishments in unveiling the culprit, but that guy had gone away long back- never to come. Priding, showing off hardly mattered to him.</p>
<p>Someone grabbed my hand I was about to push away when I saw Lan Zhan with concern in his eyes, oh Lan Zhan you never fail to sway my emotions, I felt his tug and understood what he wanted. We excused ourselves from the crowd and went towards the path that lead into the woods. Not long and Wen Ning and Lan Yuan come.</p>
<p>I will not lie but the sudden revelation of A ’Yuan’s identity surprised me. I was overjoyed and relieved finally a fruit from my past misery, my pain did not go in vain.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lan Zhan, when you saved A’ yuan you saved a part of me. I can’t thank you enough.” </em>
</p>
<p><strong>“Who said that you have to thank me Wei Ying? There is no formalities between us, neither there was nor will there be in coming future. When I saved our boy I saved myself. I saved myself for you.”</strong> He said as delicately as ever.</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but try to ease his worries. I know he was thinking what will happen to us, next? So all I could do was make him indulge in me. And that I did. He led me with his love and I answered it with my prayers. He kissed to ease my pain and I kissed him back to assure him that I am fine.</p>
<p>Never did I once regret saying him about our everyday deal. Never could I regret anything about you. Every word I spoke for you came from the core of my heart, from the depth of my soul.</p>
<p>Never in my wildest dream or strangest imagination could I have thought one day if there was a person who would have accepted this broken, bruised and darkened soul would be you Lan Zhan. Now that you did don’t leave me ever.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I will be with you Wei Ying for as long as there is time I will never leave you.”</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan I never said it out loud. How could you answer my thoughts?”</em> I gasped.</p>
<p><strong>“The thirteen years of separation have thought me many things. I have now mastered how you think from your expressions. Don’t let me see your pained face Wei Ying, I can’t bear to see to sad.”</strong> He whispered.</p>
<p>The great Yiling Laozu is whipped for the noble Hanguang Jun. I laughed at my own thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Let’s go to an inn Wei Ying. You need to rest.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan, what are we going to do in the future. What about us? Do you think people will accept us? Wii your uncle tolerate me even being near you? What am I ought to do after the haze clears away? Will I still be damned I am afraid it will affect your reputation Lan Zhan. On! I am bringing you a lot of trouble sooner or later. But even then you can’t leave me. You hear me Lan Zhan?”  </em>I babbled nonstop.</p>
<p><strong>“First off Wei Ying, I can never leave you. Second, you are not allowed to care about what others say. Third, let’s take some time to rest and then return.” </strong>He said firmly but in a light tone.</p>
<p><em>“Are you imposing myself on me Hanguang Jun. How can you think of having your way like this?”</em> I mock glared.</p>
<p><strong>“Wei Ying I know many other ways to impose myself on you. You want to try, do you?” </strong>he asked in a husky tone and I was well aware where it would lead if I did not stop now.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine, you win. You always do. Hmph.”</em>
</p>
<p>The light chuckle from him was enough to make me lose my balance. Oh! Lan Zhan, I will make sure to keep you as happy as this forever and ever. You should never lose your laugh. Now that I am here I will give my all to make you feel complete, to have you above all.</p>
<p>                        ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WEI YING’S POV</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>I won't say but my back ached a bit, especially while climbing the stairs. But for the sake of Lan Zhan I bore it all. He was down by the reception ordering dinner for us.</p>
<p>I went inside the small cubicle to wash my face since the long journey from the temple had already tired me. Deciding it wasn’t enough from our activities from our last time, I took a bath and donned on the spare robes from the shelf.</p>
<p>As I sat on the mat I reminisced all that had happened between us. I seriously wondered about Lan Zhan’s decision now. Will he really take up the courage to reveal about me to his uncle? Wil his strict uncle accept us? If he rejects me will we go apart? No, Lan Zhan won't let that happen I trust him. What about his brother? I am sure Zewu Jun is seriously affected by Meng Yao’s revelation. So he will need Lan Zhan the most. Will Lan Zhan ask me for some space that time? Oh my holy liquor! Why should I overthink so much?</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Wei Ying”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah! Lan Zhan. Wha----is that liquor? Gimme gimme.”</em>
</p>
<p>Lan Zhan poured out liquor in a small jade cup even though he was aware how I drink it from the jar directly. He gave it to me like the gentleman he is. Who would have a day would come when the Hanguang Jun would present liquor to someone with eyes full of love.</p>
<p>I took the cup and drank from it, but not before staring at Lan Zhan wholly.</p>
<p>While I was slowly tasting every sip from the cup that Lan Zhan had so nicely given me I saw Lan Zhan come out form the bath. His hair was dripping with droplets of water that traced down like a sin inside his broad chest beyond which my sinful eyes couldn’t penetrate nor follow their path.</p>
<p>Quickly averting my gaze before he notices me, like always I grabbed the jar to drink from it directly. The wine dripped messily on my face and I was sure Lan Zhan would reprimand me.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Wei Ying, don’t.”</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“Don’t what Lan Zhan?”</em> I played the oblivious.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Don’t drink it that way.”</strong>
</p>
<p>I was embarrassed. He didn’t want me to lose my manners. But Lan Zhan never told me the same on other occasions. Was he embarrassed to have a messy partner like me? I pouted sadly. I shouldn’t disappoint him. He noticed my gloomy face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Don’t overthink it. It’s not like how you think.”</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh!”</em> mischief surfaced around me as I continued to drink messily just to get another reaction from him.</p>
<p>Before I could understand what happened I was already slammed on my back. Lan Zhan hovered over me.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You always like to be wild Wei Ying. And I always enjoy you being wild. You never once disappoint me.”</strong>
</p>
<p>With that he smashed his lips on mine and just as I was about to reciprocate he moved away. I looked at him obviously puzzled. His eyes sparkled with---if I wasn’t wrong then was it mischief?</p>
<p>He bent down and I gasped as he licked by Adam’s apple, an involuntary soft moan left my lips. He then moved sideward as he licked my neck and then marked it.</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan, n-</em><em>nǐ zài sh-én me?</em> I gasped. (What are you doing?)</p>
<p><strong>“This is the best wine I have ever tasted, Wei Ying.”</strong> He said in his knee buckling, husky voice resonating while his wet hair tickling me, so much to drive me sensually overboard.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3<sup>rd</sup> POV</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Lan Zhan trailed the wine droplets upwards. He reached Wei Ying’s lips and gently sucked on it causing Wei Ying to grunt in pleasure. The slow moan was enough to drive Lan Zhan on a full motion as he kissed Wei Ying. The kiss was full of unspoken words, the longing they both had for each other. Lan Zhan poured all his promises and Wei Ying received all the wild emotions from his soulmate. The compassionate kiss soon turned wild as Wei Ying’s moan filled the room.</p>
<p>Wei Ying wondered why such a gentle and innocent (not really) kiss from Lan Zhan have so much effect on him. Lan Zhan seeing his Wei Ying lost in thoughts was enraged.</p>
<p>How can he be distracted when I am giving him my precious kisses? You dare Wei Ying? You will regret.</p>
<p>Lan Zhan bit Wei’s lips causing the said person to gasp. Wei Ying recovered from the shock and chased the other and gave him an open mouth kiss. Just as Wei Ying was about to go deeper Lan Zhan moved his face away, dusted his robes and went back to his mat, sat on the rug as if he was not engaged ina very steamy session with his man few seconds before.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LAN ZHAN’S POV</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Wei Ying was lying there in shock. He slowly moved his face towards me. With hooded eyes he glared at me looking like a cute rabbit.</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan, you dare play with me? With the Yiling Laozu?”</em> he whined cutely while pouting his lips. Oh how inviting they looked. I maintained my façade and gave him a smirk.</p>
<p><strong>“You should have enjoyed while you had the chance”</strong> I said and took out Wangji and started playing a soft tune.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey you. You cannot leave me without an explanation, I didn’t do anything wrong.”</em>
</p>
<p><strong>“You were in your own thoughts and ignored me.”</strong> I couldn’t help but sulk silently. Was I not a good enough a kisser?</p>
<p><em>“Aw, Lan Zhan are you now going to be jealous of everything that I think about? I am sorry I was just wondering how your smallest actions could bring so much reaction from me. Don’t be sad or I will tease you.”</em> He said ever so lovingly. I glanced up from my Guqin to look at the man of my dreams.</p>
<p>He was staring at me with eyes brimming with love. My eyes softened at his expression. He came near me and cupped my cheeks sat on my lap and spoke softly</p>
<p><em>“My dear handsome hubby, never could I ignore you. Don’t give me that hurt look, I can't bear to look at that expression of yours. I swear even when a room is full of beauties I would rather look at you.”</em> Saying that he winked at me and started laughing.</p>
<p>I was shocked to say in the least. Did he just call me his hubby right now? I was pleased beyond words. But then I comprehended the rest of his sentence. Did he just say ‘beauties’? How dare he? How can he?</p>
<p>I smashed his lips with mine and hungrily kissed him. I bit him and marked him right on his cheeks so that the whole world can see that he is mine. All the time I could feel Wei Ying smiling through the kiss.</p>
<p><strong>“Wei Ying, what are you thinking?”</strong> I asked with a questioning gaze as I pulled away from the kiss slowly.</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan, you are so easy to manipulate. I wanted you to kiss me when you broke the kiss last time so I tried making you jealous to get on and there you are. My Lan Zhan I so naïve.” </em>He said as if he had achieved the greatest feat ever. He looked so glad, his eyes shining at me with affection and not once could I doubt that feelings he had for me.</p>
<p><strong>“I am sure you will not repeat the ‘naïve’ part once I do you tonight.”</strong> I smirked.</p>
<p>Wei Ying stared at me from shock and then gave me a grin, but never wailed while crying a no like that last time. He laid his head on my lap. I was surprised, so while he relaxed I pulled at the strings of my Guqin to play Wangxian, thus successfully creating the atmosphere I wanted to I said those words which I wanted to for a long time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Wei Ying, come back to Gusu with me.”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunk? Not me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ENJOY READING GUYS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">WEI YING POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Come back to Gusu with me.”</strong>
</p><p>I immediately jumped up from his lap and looked into his eyes, intensely.</p><p>Lub. Dub. Lub. Dub.</p><p>It was not like the first time I heard those words. It wasn’t the first time Lan Zhan said those words to me. It wasn’t the first time I wanted to follow him blindly to Gusu. It wasn’t the first time my heartbeat palpitated at those words.</p><p>But it was the first time I was lying on Lan Zhan’s lap while hearing those words. It was also the first time he said those words after we were united as one.</p><p><strong>“Wei Ying.”</strong> He repeated, <strong>“Please come to Gusu with me.”</strong></p><p>Oh, Lan Zhan you don’t have to repeat twice. His eyes spoke words that he dared not to bring on his lips. Looking at his hidden nervousness I chuckled inwardly, wondering where this thought came from.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, Lan Zhan, actually that…”</em>
</p><p><strong>“Don’t reject me Wei Ying, I can't take it. Not for a second time.”</strong> He almost whispered inaudibly.</p><p><em>“Who is rejecting you? You fuddy duddy. Let me complete.”</em> I assured him.</p><p>
  <em>“I am thinking Lan Zhan about how will you do it? Can I really come? What if your uncle doesn’t allow me? Moreover, your brother needs you the most right now. No one can understand him better than you. I think I can come to you after things cool dow---”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“No, you can't. I won't let you away from sight. You can't decide by yourself.”</strong>
</p><p><em>“But Lan Zhan, what about----”</em> he cut me for a second time.</p><p>
  <strong>“Wei Ying I need you with me here. Don’t think of going away. I need you. I need you Wei Ying.”</strong>
</p><p>I was startled. I had never seen Lan Zhan like this. He looked so vulnerable. So breakable. Almost as if he would be blown away if I say the smallest word in negative. Was he about to break down in tears, no no no, his eyes were already glistening with those unshed tears.</p><p>I immediately cupped his jade like face in my hands and kissed him ravishing his mouth as. He was taken back but immediately returned the kiss twice as fiercely.</p><p><em>“Arghhh”</em> I screamed as he bit my lower lip as his tongue swayed with mine. No one fought for dominance I wanted to distract him from whatever was making him troubled inside. He pushed deeper and deeper until I was out of breath. He pulled away and intensely stared at me trying to read my mind like always.</p><p><strong>“Tell me you are staying here Wei Ying.”</strong> He asked desperately.</p><p><em>“Ah, Lan Zhan ofcourse I can't stay here.”</em> I said.</p><p>He looked so broken.</p><p><em>“Lan Zhan just now didn’t you tell me to stay at Gusu, but now you want me to stay here at Yunping, in this inn?”</em> I asked mischievously.</p><p>His face immediately changed and he grabbed my back lift me up and pushed me on the bed while hovering over me.</p><p>
  <em>“Lan Zhan, you, my back is still aching from the morning’s acti--- mmmmmmmphhh.”</em>
</p><p>Lan Zhan ravished my mouth roughly until I was out of breath. He planted kisses all over my face and gave a visible love bite on my nape. I gasped from the sudden sensation when Lan Zhan kissed him on my nape, the tingling feeling was there even after his left my skin. In a moment both of our robes were lying on the floor as Lan Zhan lowered himself to- devour me? Help me.</p><p><em>“Lan Zhan I am going to isolate myself if you continue being this wild.”</em> I cried from the throbbing pain on my back<em>. “I think going to Gusu is not a bad idea, at the least the presence of your uncle and brother will keep you on check.”</em> I mumbled still not able to get over how rough Lan Zhan can get.</p><p>A soft chuckle left Lan Zhan’s lips.<strong> “Wei Ying as my wife you will be staying in Jingshi, it shouldn’t be a problem.”</strong></p><p><em>“Who is gonna be your wife? If I remember right you once said you don’t need one. What’s up now, huh?” </em>I said trying to put a façade to cover my nervousness. Was he going to marry me for real? I couldn’t help but feel excited deep inside.</p><p><strong>“We’ll see if you really don’t want that.”</strong> He got up from the bed and came over with a basin filled with water. As he was wiping me I couldn’t help but stare at his mesmerizing features. He looked like a sculpted ice god with his distinct features and straight expression.</p><p>I could feel his hands glazing on my body as he cleaned me. Oh no! I was starting to get horny again. Lan Zhan was right, it was me who brought upon pain for myself. I stared at his lips trying to distract myself from the sensation below. He slowly wet his lips and I looked up at him.</p><p><strong>“If you keep looking at me so hungrily then don’t blame me for doing you right now.”</strong> He whispered huskily in my ears sending shivers down my spine. I felt my face burning. Oh my, I really have to get used to being embarrassed by Lan Zhan. I immediately jumped from the bed, too late as I screamed from the searing pain, glared at Lan Zhan and slammed the door forcefully.</p><p>We were both lying in each other’s embrace on the now clean bed. Lan Zhan did not make any move to his desires and both of us were staring at each other dead in the eyes. Words were hardly needed between us. I trailed my fingers softly on his face. His lips were swollen as I remember biting him when he entered me without preparing. I giggled.</p><p><strong>“I could listen to your laugh all my life, my Wei Ying.” </strong>My breath hitched.</p><p><em>“Lan Zhan, you---can't you warn me before saying something cheesy? I am not used to seeing Lan Er Gongzi being romantic.”</em> I said while moving my thumb on his lips<em>. “Also why do you say Wei Ying in such a sensual way everytime?”</em> I asked something that had bothered me for a long time in a pleasant way. The way he said Wei Ying was honey dripping from his kissable lips.</p><p><strong>“Do you want me to call you wife?”</strong> he teased twice as much.</p><p>I smiled at his words, gave him a peck and snuggled deeper in his broad chest to sleep. I felt a feather light kiss on my forehead and the next thing I knew was Lan Zhan hugging me tightly.</p><p> </p><p>I woke up feeling kisses all over my face. I looked at Lan Zhan with narrowed eyes. Such a dream to wake up like this every single day. Lan Zhan was hovering over me as he saw that I was awake.</p><p><strong>“Are you doing this on purpose?”</strong> he asked.</p><p>
  <em>“What am I doing on purpose?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t wake up till I do things to you. Do you?”</strong>
</p><p><em>“Ahah, Lan Zhan, you know how to tease me.”</em> I said awkwardly<em>. “But I swear.”</em> I said raising my three fingers<em>, “I never did it on purpose.”</em></p><p>He chuckled at my expense<em>. “Lan Zhan, believe me. Say you believe me.”</em> I whined.</p><p><strong>“I do.”</strong> I smiled and jumped on him hugging him while my face rested on the crook of his neck. I inhaled his sandalwood scent. It was so refreshing.</p><p><strong>“Did you just sniff me?”</strong> he asked bemusedly<strong>. “And here I thought you hated dogs and whatever they did.”</strong></p><p>I shook my head at the mention of dogs.</p><p><em>“Let’s take a bath, Lan Zhan.”</em> I whispered in hears, seductively. He growled.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">WEI YING POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>So here we were at the inn owner’s counter, paying extra for the broken bath tub. Well, Lan Zhan was the one who was paying, with his money.</p><p>We went to another inn, because it was quite embarrassing for me to stay in the inn after what we had done to their place. It was around midnight and there were hardly any shops open. We went to a really small inn in a corner it had only the ground floor and was meant for short visits. Since the people who came here were usually alone and only came around late at night, the lounge was filled with long stacks of wine, which was bliss to me.</p><p>There were one or two men here and there. Lan Zhan ushered me to a seat and bought some wine and sunflower seeds. Leave it to him to take care of me and spoil me. I smiled at him ear-to-ear. Before he could serve me I took the jar and drank it whole in one gulp. Lan Zhan looked at me questioningly.</p><p><em>“It has been long since I drank some wine, my dear Lan Er Gongzi.”</em> I said shamelessly.</p><p>
  <strong>“You did drink yesterday.”</strong>
</p><p><em>“That, my hubby isn’t enough.”</em> I was bent on riling him.</p><p>Lan Zhan’s face was straight as ever, but I could see his ear tips turning crimson. I laughed internally.</p><p>
  <em>“Lan Er Gongzi, why don’t you have a shot with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Someone has to stay sane between us.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lan Zhan, what do you mean? You know I don’t get drunk that easily. Why do you say that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Then why don’t you get drunk today.”</strong>
</p><p><em>“No way.”</em> He looked a bit disappointed and tried hard to cover it. Did he really want me to be drunk.</p><p>Just as we were about to get up and head towards a room an elegant man came inside the room. From the looks of it he looked like a cultivator. Since the inn was small he took a table beside ours and turned towards us.</p><p>“Cultivators, do you come here for night hunt?” he asked while scanning us discreetly.</p><p>“<em>No.”</em> I gave an unexpected curt answer, while Lan Zhan didn’t raise his eyes from his tea.</p><p>“Gongzi, you are from Lan clan of Gusu, right?” he asked while gazing at Lan Zhan and his forehead ribbon, and I felt sour at that sight. I took another gulp from the jar.</p><p><strong>“Yes.”</strong> Lan Zhan replied.</p><p>“I am Huang Zong and you are?” he asked Lan Zhan while treating me like air.</p><p><em>“He is my Lan Zhan.”</em> I said and asked the waiter for another two jars of wine.</p><p>Lan Zhan looked at me questioningly and I showed him my tongue, he just raised his brow and smirked very slightly.</p><p>“Oh you are close friends I see.” The stranger said while still staring at Lan Zhan making me annoyed.</p><p>
  <em>“Actually he is als---”</em>
</p><p><strong>“Lan Wangji from Lan clan of Gusu.”</strong> Lan Zhan cut my speech. What? Did he just give such a long introduction to a complete stranger?</p><p><em>“Waiter, wine.”</em> I said harshly.</p><p>Taking big gulps I finished another two jars. I could hear that stinky stranger rambling about how he has heard a lot about Lan Zhan. My Lan Zhan. He was also telling that Lan Zhan did a great job punishing Jin Guang Yao singlehandedly. Excuse me, what? I did some work too.</p><p>Good for Lan Zhan he wasn’t responding and only glancing. But he shouldn’t even look at others while I am here, atleast not at strangers.</p><p><strong>“Wei Ying, let’s go.”</strong> Lan Zhan said. The stranger looked at me with wide eyes, obviously surprised that I am the Yiling Laozu.</p><p><em>“But Lan er Gongzi, I want to drink more.”</em> I said in a slurred voice.</p><p><strong>“Wei Ying it is enough.”</strong> He said while standing and dusting the non-existing dirt from his robes.</p><p>I raised my hand for him to pick me up. He just gave me a look.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">LAN ZHAN’S POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Was he asking me to carry him? Why are his eyes twinkling so much? Is he fine? Did he really get jealous so much that he wants me to carry him in front of the stranger? Why is his speech slurred and flirty? Can he stop pouting already?</p><p>“Lan Zhan you stubborn duck, can't you understand what I want?” WHAT? Who is stubborn and duck? What is wrong with him?</p><p>I just carried him with one hand supporting his back and the other supporting his bent knees. He gave a small squeal. Since when did Wei Ying start squealing?</p><p><em>“Lan Zhan I just asked you to help me stand, not carry me.”</em> he sounds…angry? I just</p><p><em>“Lan Zhan, you sure look ethereal.”</em> He said in a husky voice while trailing his fingers on my face. Even his innocent touches were sensual to me. He wiped his thumb on my lips and my breath hitched. All of a sudden he pinched it. I gasped.</p><p><em>“I hate you.”</em> Huh? What? Why is he behaving like this all of a sudden? Did I do something bad?</p><p><strong>“You can say many things Wei Ying, but never say what you did just now.”</strong> I sat sternly.</p><p><em>“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. What can you do?”</em> he showed me his tongue and looked the other way.</p><p>Stopping in front of the door to our room, I pull his face towards me and see that he is crying. I was shocked beyond words, not that I had many.</p><p><em>“Lan Zhan, you are so mean. You ignored me all the time when that donkey was there. You only listened to him and didn’t even give me a single glance. I even drank enough wine to get drunk but you don’t care about me. I want to go to my Shijie.”</em> He said while wiping his tears still in my arms.</p><p>I just smiled at his words. So he was jealous afterall. But seeing his teary face my heart tugged. I had not seen him cry so innocently ever. The last time he cried was at Nevernight City when he felt betrayed by the cultivation world, when his sister died.</p><p>I just gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and took him inside the room. After bolting the door, I placed him on the bed and took in his features. It was my first time seeing a drunk Lan Zhan. I remember how he made fun him today, saying that I was worse than him when drunk. Now it’s time for some fun.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">3<sup>rd</sup> POV</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Wei Ying was just staring at Lan Zhan with wide eyes as if Lan Zhan’s kiss had surprised him. Lan Zhan couldn’t wonder but think if there will be much difference between the sober and drunk Wei Ying. Just his Wei Ying looking at him with innocent eyes made him admire his beautiful face. Never had I predicted that in future I would be able to hold my Wei Ying in my arms.</p><p>Lan Zhan went to get a washcloth and a small basin to wash Wei Ying’s face and neck. As soon as the cold cloth touched Wei Ying he gasped and roughly pushed the cloth away. Lan Zhan stared at him. Why did Wei Ying have such a reaction? All of a sudden Wei Ying sat up on the bed and hugged Lan Zhan like his life depended on it.</p><p>Lan Zhan hugged him back but out of the blue silent sobs reached Lan Zhan. He brought Wei Ying’s face in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>“Lan Zhan, don’t let me get closer to the cold. Even if you see me in cold please stay by me to warm me up. I don’t like the cold Lan Zhan. I have always been in the cold Lan Zhan but now I don’t want to”</em>
</p><p>Lan Zhan was overwhelmed, just within few minutes he saw Wei Ying cry, twice. He had seen Wei Ying being vulnerable but never crying at his vulnerability. After comforting Wei Ying, Lan Zhan took the corner of his robe and wiped away the tear stains on the ethereal face. Wei Ying just smiled.</p><p>
  <strong>“Wei Ying, I would that even if you ask me not to.”</strong>
</p><p>Hearing cheesy words from his hubby, Wei Ying couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p><em>“Lan er Gongzi, you sound like a hopeless romantic.”</em> Lan Zhan smiled, satisfied that Wei Ying wasn’t getting emotional again.</p><p><strong>“Just for you.”</strong> He said and swooped in for a kiss. The affectionate and passionate kiss turned wild in a matter of a seconds and Wei Ying continuously giggled at the sensation he got from the kiss. Lan Zhan curious, let him go only to see a blushing Wei Ying hide his face on Lan Zhan’s chest.</p><p>‘Is he embarrassed now? Just with one kiss he is burning with embarrassment!’ Lan Zhan thought, not believing what he saw.</p><p>He lifted Wei Ying’s face and just stared. Feeling intense stare Wei Ying started hitting Lan Zhan’s chest. <em>“Hanguang Jun, how could you be so shameless. Don’t you know that staring at me like you want eat me is scary.”</em></p><p>‘How does he know I want to eat him?’</p><p><strong>“Have you ever been drunk before?”</strong> Lan Zhan suddenly asked, not liking the fact that Wei Ying was reluctant towards his sweet gestures.</p><p><em>“No, I don’t like getting drunk in front of others.”</em> Hearing this Lan Zhan felt immense pride, thinking that Wei Ying considered him his own, wholeheartedly.</p><p><strong>“So I am your someone special?”</strong> I teased finally seeing a new, shy Wei Ying.</p><p><em>“Am I not your someone special?”</em> he asked back while sulking, surprising Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan just shut up seeing that whatever he said fired back in curious ways.</p><p><em>“So I am not. Now you won't even speak to me.”</em> he said while whining. Lan Zhan didn’t know if he should laugh at the whining face of Wei Ying or cry at the accusation.</p><p><strong>“You absolutely are.”</strong> Wei Ying beamed at him and laid himself on Lan Zhan’s lap while hiding his blushing face with Lan Zhan’s robe. Lan Zhan chuckled silently not wanting to provoke his beloved.</p><p>For the first time Lan Zhan willingly broke his rule of sleeping at 9. And for the first time Wei Ying slept before Lan Zhan, leaving him speechless and Lan Zhan couldn’t continue his everyday commitment. He just sighed and went off to sleep while hugging Wei Ying as much as he could. Since the time Wei Ying returned Lan Zhan never slept in the prime sleeping posture of Gusu clan. Soon the room fell into silence only with occasional soft snores from Wei Ying and shuffling of robes as he snuggled closer into Lan Zhan’s manly scent.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am desperately horrible at writing intimate scenes. I am sorry if that disappointed you. Leave Kudos if you liked reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seriously, this time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">WEI YING</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I woke up with a throbbing headache only to see Lan Zhan sleeping soundly beside me. If he hadn’t been holding me tight I would have already fallen on the floor. How come Lan Zhan is sleeping past sunrise?</p>
<p>Anyways it wasn’t everyday he slept even after me so I decided to take advantage of the situation. Then the memories of last night came back and I was sad again because he had ignored me because of that stranger.</p>
<p>Good that he is sleeping, I can punish him now, I smirked mischievously to myself.</p>
<p>I got up from the bed and unbolted the door so that after my act, the path to my escape is clear. Coming back to Lan Zhan, I lay again in his embrace facing him. Slowly but delicately I trailed fingers on his handsome features. His snow white skin looked ethereal, his whole features resembled that of an immortal, and the thought of punishing this immortal was so tempting to me. I pressed light kisses on his protruding collarbones. And left a small hickey on his upper sternum. This was not enough I pulled the drawstring that was holding the robes together, revealing his broad chest and sexy abs.</p>
<p>As I pinched his perked up nipple his eyes opened and instantly gazed at me. I just gave a sheepish smile and he smiled in content. Oh, how sexy he looked in his morning face.</p>
<p>‘Lan Zhan, you dare try to make me jealous, now you shall reap your sins.’ I smirked internally.</p>
<p>I stroked his abs lightly till my hands reached his lower abdomen. His erection was poking even from his robes. Cupping his erection in both my hands, thanks to his large, size I made sure to stroke it sensually till it was painfully hard, he groaned from the pleasure and I knew that I was done for now.</p>
<p>After seeing the result of my very hard work, I gave one last wink to Lan Zhan and as fast I could, ran out from the room, out of the inn and reached a corner of the street.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he came out from the inn looking for me, surely. His face was wet from the cold shower he took and droplets of water adorned his beautiful black hair. The whole street started buzzing seeing the handsome man, my man. I could see the ends of his forehead ribbon flipping in the air lazily. Wet strands hung around his face giving his stern face a soft look.</p>
<p>With a flick of his hand he brought out a talisman and lit it, immediately the hot air from talisman dried his hair and the smooth silky strands danced around his face. He looked so hot. Oh my poor needy self. I know we hadn’t done our nocturnal activities. I sighed at my pitiful self and now looking at my man I knew I had to care of the throbbing bulge below.</p>
<p>Lan Zhan was scanning the crowd for me, but so many presence didn’t give him a clear view. All of a sudden he got on his Bichen and rose in the air looking for me attentively. I realized too late because the next instance he grabbed my collar, then carried me in his arms while heading towards the woods. </p>
<p>I eyes were downcast and I saw people gossiping, obviously about us, I waved at them sheepishly. Slowly I turned my head towards Lan Zhan expecting him to be angry. But to my major disappointment he was smirking, while looking devilishly handsome. One thing was clear to me then.</p>
<p>I am in big TROUBLE.</p>
<p>         ..........................................................................................................................................................................</p>
<p>We descended to the entrance of the woods and I was immediately pushed by Lan Zhan to a tree trunk. My eyes widened and how rough Lan Zhan was behaving. Well I couldn’t blame him, partially I was at fault too. He dived in for a kiss and it was getting really hot. The furious kiss lasted for a good time and I could feel my painfully swollen lips and hardened boner. No, I didn’t want to face the same dilemma as Lan Zhan. After seeing my boner, Lan Zhan smirked again sending unknown feelings down me. For the first time, I wanted to be the one to devour the man in front of him.</p>
<p>I felt overwhelmed by lust and just as I was about to kiss him a golden butterfly hovered near us and reached for Lan Zhan’s ears and after a few seconds it flew away. I saw his face changing expressions from anger to frustration to concern. What in the world was the message?</p>
<p><strong>“We need to leave, now.”</strong> I was surprised at how serious he sounded. He didn’t even call my name like he usually did. I pouted unconsciously. Couldn’t he see I had a painful boner down there? That fuddy duddy. I pouted sadly at the lack of the personal attention I needed from him.</p>
<p>He looked at me then chuckled before enveloping my hard shaft in his hands. How could his cold hands send warmth all over me? He bobbed his hand up and down while planting kisses all over me while working magic with his long slender fingers. Soon I came all over his now messed up but pristine robes. I gave a satisfied smile and beamed at him. Leave it to him to make me crazy just with his not-so-innocent kisses.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Willing to come now?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“En”</em>
</p>
<p><strong>“We are exchanging roles I see.”</strong> He said with a slight smile. I blushed. Did he read my mind knowing I want to top him? No, No, not possible.</p>
<p><em>“Huh?”</em> I just asked to confirm.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You see I am the one speaking more than you now.”</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan, am I rubbing off on you?”</em> I asked teasingly.</p>
<p><strong>“Wei—”</strong> once again he was interrupted by another butterfly. He frowned and I was obviously irritated. Who was so desperate for my husband's attention? Although I knew it must be one of the Lans.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lan Zhan what is wrong? What is the message?”</em>
</p>
<p><strong>“Let us go to the inn first.”</strong> I stared at him suspiciously. He gave me a piggy back ride and I let him do the same.</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan won't you tell me what was that?”</em> I asked putting up my cute front.</p>
<p><strong>“You can wait, Wei Ying.”</strong> Hearing him say my name was enough to calm me down, for now.</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan. I am really very curious.”</em>  I said as he pushed me on his back, and steadied his stance on Bichen. I couldn’t hold myself from wondering what it could be. Why did Lan Zhan looked so worked up?</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhannnnn-”</em> I whined. He didn’t answer me.</p>
<p><em>“Then don’t get annoyed at me.”</em> I said and smiled mischievously. I shifted my arm hanging around the neck for support and moved it down wards. Slowly I pushed my fingers inside his inners robes and fumbled about a bit. I could feel Lan Zhan getting sensual shivers.</p>
<p>As I paced his broad chest my fingers. I found his perked up buds. I pinched his sensitive skin and he shifted visibly. With a few more playful moves I knew he was turned on. Moving away my hands I smiled internally knowing the fire I teased.</p>
<p>I felt Lan Zhan increasing the speed of his Bichen and soon we reached the doorstep on another inn. Hurriedly he paid the innkeeper and dragged me to the room. He slammed me on the wall and pushed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as I savored his hot cavern as both tongues lashed at each other.</p>
<p><strong>"You wish to get away from the same act twice done."</strong> He said in a husky voice</p>
<p><em>“Lan Zhan, listen to me.”</em> I said sternly<em>, “we are not completing this until you tell me what is going on.” </em> That did it and his shoulders tensed. His features turned solemn as he tried to school his expressions.</p>
<p><strong>“Uncle contacted me.”</strong> he said solemnly. I gasped. He isn’t in trouble I hope. I am not the reason, I hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I try my best at writing. <br/>hope you enjoyed and all I can say is don't get nervous things only get better and better, now. Things are always getting better between our Wangxian CP.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>